Tyler the Leader
by Cowtails
Summary: When a new girl comes to the zoo, the penguins do everything they can to protect their newest human member. Even if she is almost as tough as Skipper. But Blowhole wants her as his girlfriend, and she starts to have feelings for the penguin who is just like her. What will happen in this adventure of laughter, love, and danger? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little note from the great Cowtails herself, I'm new here and this is my first story! This is based on a dream I had, and it's a four part story. It contains my four OCs for the Penguins of Madagascar. I kind of switch obsessions a lot, so I mostly write them for PoM, Harry Potter, or Rise of the Guardians. I kept these stories on a notes app on my nook for a couple years, working on them every day. I have about 35 stories on that app so I finally decided to write them. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting**

**Tyler POV**

I should probably tell you a little bit about myself right? I'm thirteen, I have long brown hair and glasses, and I am so not girly! I always have my hair in a ponytail and I never wear pink. The only girly thing about me is that I dance. I also play volleyball. I'm really tough. I'm like the leader because I'm the toughest and I can take charge. (does this ring a bell?) My best friends and I live in Arkansas but we are all on a trip to New York with our families. We all LOVE the Penguins of Madagascar. My buds are Wilma, Rocky, and Leah.

Wilma has short, brown curly hair and braces. She has glasses, and she's really nerdy but also really smart. Whenever we get into trouble she always can give us options on what to do (sound familiar?). She doesn't play any sports but she reads a lot.

Rocky has short brown hair and she is kind of like a mix between me and Leah. She isn't super tough like me but not super girly like Leah. She plays volleyball with me and she loves explosions and loud music, although she doesn't sing. (see what I'm getting at?)

Leah has short, dark brown hair and she is pretty girly. She is a bit short and skinny like me. She plays volleyball with me and Rocky. She loves girly stuff and she's not very tough. (get it now?)

We all really like PoM and we even have crushes. We find it so funny that we are just like them as a group, and we are each individually like the character we have a crush on. I'm like Skipper, the toughest and the leader, so I like him. Wilma is like Kowalski, nerdy, smart, and second in command. Rocky is obviously like Rico, she loves explosions( and him!). Leah is like Private, you can tell, the weakest, girliest and smallest.

We all are the best of friends and we are all unique like I described, but the thing that really unites us is how crazy we are! We are absolutely nuts. We even have special BFF bracelets Rocky made by cutting the sleeves of her flannel Angry Birds pajamas into bracelets. We also have crazy nicknames for each other. I am Demented Salamander, they call me Salamander, or Ty, or Tyler if the time is not to be silly. Wilma is Anorexic Walrus, called Walrus, or Willy if it's not silly time. She doesn't like her name, Wilma. Leah is Loco Dodo (Dodo) or just Leah. Rocky was supposed to be Rainbow Turtle, but long story short, we end up calling her Grassy, or (only if we are being dead serious) Rocky. Call her Roquel and she'll break your neck.

Anyway, we were all in Central Park Zoo, wandering around and being silly. It was almost closing time and we were the only ones left in the zoo. We walked over to the penguins habitat. Rocky and I were talking about the song Thrift Shop. Leah went first, "Bah dah, bah dah, bah dah doo bah!" Wilma did the saxophone parts and Rocky did the beatboxing. I sang the words, without cussing of course. "I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I-I'm huntin, looking for a come-up, this is flipping awesome!" We sounded pretty good.

We leaned against the rail and laughed. I looked at the penguins and they were all looking at us. "Guys, you know what would be really funny? Is if these were the penguins from the show. And those lemurs over there were Julian, Mort and Maurice. And Dr. Blowhole was real." They nodded and I leaned on the rail, smiling dreamily. "I wish Skipper was real..." They laughed. "You like that cartoon more than you like the actual boys from this world!"Rocky laughed. I blushed. "I could say the same about you with Rico! Or you, Willy, with Kowalski! Or you with Private, Leah!" They all blushed and shut up. I smiled triumphantly.

I glanced back at the penguins and noticed the one that looked like Skipper REALLY looked like Skipper now...he was giving me a suspicious stare, as were the rest of them. I gulped. "Uh, guys? Does anyone else think these actually are the penguins off the show? Because they really look like it." Rocky looked at them. "Have you gone more crazy than you already are? They are normal penguins. It's just a cartoon. Come on, it's time to leave." I leaned against the rail. "You guys go ahead, I have to go to the bathroom first." Once they disappeared around the corner, I turned back to the habitat to see the penguins were gone. My eyes widened in alarm and when I swung my head around to look for them, I felt a slap on my neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, first of all, REVIEW! I have to know what you think about my first story! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

**The Interrogation**

**Tyler POV**

I woke up in a dark place. It was pretty cold, and I was strapped to a freezing metal chair. I shivered and a blinding light came on in my face. I shut my eyes tight from the pain. "Who are you and how do you know our names and the names of our enemy?" I got confused, I know that voice! I opened my eyes to see light. "Um, can you get that light out of my face?"

The light disappeared and I gasped. Right there in front of me, more real than ever, was Skipper, my all time cartoon crush. He looked angry and suspicious, which wasn't good. He said,"Now answer the question, enemy." I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not an enemy, if anything, I'm a friend." He called,"Men! Get in here!" I gasped as Private, Rico, and Kowalski stepped into the room.

I explained everything about them being on a cartoon and my friends and I being their number one fan group. Private said,"Skippah, I think she's telling the truth. Why would she lie, especially when outside, she looked so fond of you when she said your name?" They all snickered. I blushed and looked away. "So I'm inside your habitat? Cool. You know, I'm trying not to let out a fangirl squeal." Kowalski quickly said,"Skipper I'd say if she's as big of a fan as she says she is then a fangirl squeal from her would be extremely-" I let out an ear-splitting shriek of joy, about the only girly thing that I can do.

They all covered their ear-holes. "Loud,"Kowalski finished, wincing. Skipper glared and said,"Well, now that she knows we're real, she can't leave." I deadpanned. "What? I have a life you know!" Skipper said,"Yes, but you are a big enough fan to rather stay here, right? We can't let you leave." I sighed. "Alright, but I can barely fit in this habitat, how are you gonna deal with that?" Skipper said,"Rico can blow up some space under here with some stairs so you can have a human sized bunker to yourself down there." I nodded.

He continues,"Meanwhile, Kowalski has been getting a reading on your background and personality. You say you are most certainly not girly, which is good. You always like your hair up, you're the tough one of your group and the leader, like me. Good, a gal who can take charge and not cry over everything. Oh, and you dance. Wait, dance?"

I nod,"The only girly thing about me at all. I love dance, mostly hiphop though and tap. And don't ask me to dance, or show any of my costumes, because only my family and my group have seen my costumes or dances. I don't favor showing any girly part of me." Private nods. "What did those peculiar nicknames mean?" I sigh again.

"My friends and I are weirdos. We're crazy. We have crazy nicknames. You know my name is Tyler, but most of the time, around other people, they call me Ty. They only call me Tyler if the time is serious. When it's just us, they call me Salamander, short for Demented Salamander. They say I'm like Skipper. The one that's like Kowalski is Wilma. We never call her Wilma, mostly Willy, but her nickname is Walrus, short for Anorexic Walrus. Leah is like Private, the small one and the rookie one. She is mostly Leah, but her nickname is Dodo, short for Loco Dodo. Lastly, the one that's like Rico is Rocky. We only call her Rocky if we're being serious. Call her Roquel, and she'll attack you. Her nickname is Grassy." Skipper nods. Private giggles. "Those are strange nicknames."

I laughed. Rico came back. "Room done!" Skipper wrapped a flipper around my finger, making me blush, and led me down to my room. It was so big, four people could sleep in it. In fact, there were three other sleeping bags in the closet. The room had one sleeping bag in the corner, army green for me. It also had a stereo and lots of room. I nodded, content and happy. Skipper started walking up the steps. "There are clothes for you in the closet, fit to your liking." "Wow you guys think of everything. I have to text my buds."I started to pull my phone out but he shook his head. "You can't let them know." I sighed sadly. "Hey wait, the zoo is closed for the rest of the week, right?" He nodded. "How about tomorrow you can introduce me to everyone? And if i'm gonna stay here, don't you think I can train with you guys?" He smiles and nods. This is SO not the typical Skipper. He's smiling and agreeing to things!

As he walks up the stairs, I lay down and close my eyes to sleep.

_Review review review! Tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_First, a shout out for my only two reviewers! My only buddy on this site, Sweet Pripper, who writes awesome stories, and SkileneFTW! I updated for Sweet Pripper, who asked if I could, so here it is! Chapter 3!_

**Chapter Three**

**The Introductions**

**Tyler POV**

I was sleeping soundly until I felt a shake on my shoulder, just like my dad does every morning. "Five more minutes Daddy..."I mumbled. "Shouldn't we just let her sleep Skippah?" Wait, what? That familiar British accent... "She slept until eleven! We should get her up...like this. WAKE UP!"Another familiar voice yelled in my ear and I jumped up in a fighting position, a reflex when I feel threatened or surprised.

I felt my hand contact with something feathery. I then remembered everything as I saw Skipper laying on the floor next to me. I helped him up,"Sorry, reflex." He chuckles. "If you think that hurt ME, you're not that all-knowing about us. But you were right last night, you could make a valuable addition to our team, what with that. You can train with us later and we can evaluate your skills." I nodded and Private raised his flipper. "But first, wouldn't you like to be introduced to other animals? I'm sure Marlene would want to meet you, since you're anothah girl!"

I laughed at him and said,"Yes, of course, I want to meet everyone! Especially the lemurs, I want to see what that crazy Julien will do when he sees me!" I might have been crazy, but I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in Skipper's eyes. "Yeah, well, let's go."

After I had been introduced to everyone, we returned back to the HQ. Julien went nuts saying I must be his queen, and that the penguins were "stealing" me. That's when Skipper rushed us out of the habitat. Marlene didn't seem to like me too much. Joey the kangaroo tried to flirt with me. Ick! Burt the elephant was nice. So were Bada and Bing, and Phil and Mason.

We went down the hatch, with a little invention from Kowalski that temporarily made me as thin as a pencil so I could get through. Once inside, he made me normal size again and I sat on the steps while the penguins sat at their table. Skipper looked at me. "So, first part of your skills evaluation, is you have to tell me any sports background or anything you have." I sighed.

"Well, I dance jazz, tap, ballet, and hip hop. I play volleyball with Grassy and Leah. I played softball and did cross-country for one year at age 7 and soccer for two years at ages 5 and 6. I played basketball ages 5 through 11 with Leah. That's about it. Oh, and I took karate for about half a year last year. I kept teaching myself by copying moves off your show and other action movies. So I'm tough, and good at self defense."

Skipper looked impressed. "Lots of activities on top of school for someone your age. Dancing should help with some muscle strength and balance. Volleyball should help with arm strength and reflexes, softball, cross-country and basketball should help with everything, and karate will downright help with fighting skills. And your size compared to our enemies would be an advantage." I smiled smugly, I never thought I could impress THE Skipper! "So now what do we do?"

The rest of the boys looked nervous as Skipper smirked. "We go topside and check out your actual skills. I would normally start off with Private, and most good recruits would at least make it to Rico before needing medical attention, but I'd say with your background, you can just start with me." My eyes widened, fighting Skipper is an honor, but dangerous. I smirked right back in his face. "Let's do it."

_Review! I must know what my amazing readers think before I update again!_

_Skipper: DON'T REVIEW!_

_Kowalski: She has us tied up! _

_Me: Actually, I only tied up you two because you tried to karate chop my cat! Private and Rico didn't do anything, they are awesome!_

_Private/Rico: :D HI!_

_Me: __**cuddles a tied up Skipper and Kowalski**__Aren't they precious! REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so everything is good with me, Skipper and Kowalski now. You wouldn't believe it, but I told them how the rest of this story was gonna go, and even Skipper likes it! _

_Skipper:*blush* Shut up. Here's chapter 4. _

_Me: Hey, that's my line!_

**Chapter Four**

**The Smackdown**

**Tyler POV**

The rest of the boys watched in fear as Skipper and I slowly circled around. I curled my hands up into fists. I'm a fighter, I'm ready for anything he has up his...flipper. Suddenly he lunged straight for my face. I spun and gave him a roundhouse kick in the side of the head. He fell, but recovered quickly. "Lucky shot,"he said. I shook my head as I regained a readiness position. "Not just luck, buddy boy."

I kicked and he dodged, going through my legs. He jumped up on my shoulder, ready to knock me out, but I grabbed his flipper and slammed him into the ground. The other three stared in shock. Skipper looked frozen that someone (especially a girl) could beat him so easily. He hopped up and we circled again. "Alright, since you seem so confident, I'll just add a penguin, one at a time. Private, you first." Private and Skipper both jumped for my legs at the same time. I jumped up, doing the splits in midair, and they crashed into each other. They landed on the ground below me and I did a backflip so as to not land on them.

Skipper got up, followed by a now-scared looking Private. "Kowalski!" Kowalski suddenly joined the fight. I slammed him on his backside, leaving Skipper shocked. "Rico! With weapons!" Rico joined, vomiting up any weapon at me. It soon looked like a ninja movie. I would knock one over one after another and they would get right back up. Rico spat up everything but I dodged and swatted away any weapon he choked up.

After a while, they got tired. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private stood panting, and Rico choked up one last thing from behind me. An arrow, straight toward my neck. Without even looking, I caught the arrow with two fingers, an inch away from my neck. The boys stood in a tired line, looking shocked. I smirked and we all went inside, Kowalski using his invention again.

**Skipper POV**

Alright, don't tell anyone, but this girl, she's different. I feel like she's finally a girl who knows my style. She's tough, she's smart, but she's insecure. She doesn't realize that she doesn't have to dress up and let her hair down to look pretty. I think she looks pretty the way she is. Wearing track shorts and a t-shirt, with her hair up and glasses. I even got kind of jealous when Ringtail started claiming her as his queen.

I don't understand any of this, but I'm so not asking anyone. I don't want anyone thinking I've gone soft, especially for a girl!

**Nobody's POV**

Little did they know that as Tyler went down to her room, and the penguins retired to their bunks, that someone had been watching from the very beginning. He knew Skipper's feelings, he knew Tyler's, he knew everything about Tyler, and he had a plan.

_Ooooh! Who is this mystery villian? I'll give you one guess. Review and I might post the next chapter quicker!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So...here's chapter 5! I've been told that the Tyler as Queen Julien is pretty funny, this chapter has a whole lot of that! Spoiler alert: __**This chapter has some realizations, jealousy, and a whole lot of stupidness!**_

**Chapter Five**

**The Queen**

**Tyler POV**

I was sitting on the top of the habitat, watching the boys train. I had already done my part, and Skipper had accepted me. I was watching Skipper fight Kowalski, he was winning by far. Oh yeah, when I found out he was real, my crush on him DOUBLED. But he no way in heck likes me, I'm a human, so much bigger than him, and he's Skipper for gosh sake, he wouldn't like anybody.

I spaced out while watching him move gracefully around, chopping Kowalski in the back...

**Private POV**

Rico and I were watching Kowalski and Skippah when Rico nudged me in the side. I looked at him confused. He raised his eyebrows and pointed at Tylah. My eyes widened, she was sitting there, staring at Skippah with big eyes. I don't think she even knew she was doing it. She looked dreamy. I whispahed to Rico,"On her information, she said she had a character crush on Skippah, but Kowalski didn't tell him. We'ah keeping it a secret from him, but I guess she still likes him. Don't tell him though." Rico snickahed and we continued watching the training.

I spotted Julien hopping ovah to our habitat with Mort and Maurice, probably to try and get Tylah to be his queen again. Here we go...

**Tyler POV**

I was thinking about Skipper still when I heard an annoying voice in my ear. "The king has arrived, bow down puny penguins!" I jumped, rolling back and landing in the freezing water. I popped my head up, gasping for air. It was FREEZING! And I was wearing short volleyball shorts and a VERY short sleeved shirt! I took off my glasses and threw them at Kowalski, who tried to get the water off of them. I spit some water out and climbed back on the platform, with the help of Private and Skipper. "What do you want now Ringtail?"Skipper asked angrily. I sat cross legged, wringing the water out of my ponytail.

"I was only wanting to be near my future queen. I still don't understand why a pretty human would want to live with the smelly penguins." Julien stood next to me, and climbed on my shoulder. I glared, then noticed how thick my ponytail was now that it was wet. He smiled. "So what do you say pretty human?" I smiled fakely, then flipped my hair, hitting him right in the face.

He flew off my shoulder, landing on his butt. I laughed. "Now will you please leave me alone?" Skipper was glaring daggers at Julien, I wonder why? Oh no, I see why...Bada and Bing lifted me up out of the habitat. I struggled as they carried me away from the panicked penguins and an outraged Skipper. "Ohhhh no! You let me go! You don't realize how strong I am! I can rip you apart with my bear hands!" I continued yelling until they put me down in the lemur habitat. They tied me to a pole, which was very uncomfortable.

"If you don't put me down, right now, I'll make sure Alice never gives you any bananas EVER again! I swear get me down from here!" Julien hopped on my shoulder. He put his nose to my cheek. I was seething with anger. Bada and Bing stopped the penguins. Skipper looked ready to murder Julien. I looked down and saw my legs were curled up under the rope. The rope binding my feet to the pole behind my back (told you it was uncomfortable!) had a slight rip in it. I was only slightly above the ground. I smirked to myself then looked at Skipper and winked. He winked back and I turned my head to face Julien.

"Julien, could you please go down to the ground and get that jewel from your crown? I think it fell off!" He looked panicked. "Oh no! Here, take the crown so it shall not be lost in da grass!" He placed his crown in my hands behind my back and went to the grass. I rolled my eyes and looked at the jewel on his crown. I used the sharp edge to saw the rope holding my feet. They fell to the ground. Julien turned around right when my feet swung forward. He gasped as he flew backward, taking out Maurice and Mort. They hit Bada and Bing in the face, which made them drop the penguins.

As the lemurs and gorillas were tussling, arguing about whose fault it was, the penguins landed in front of me. "Nice observations and technique, Cadet. That was real skill right there." I raised an eyebrow. "Cadet? I should've known you would nickname me sooner or later. And however nice that is, can you guys get me down from here?" He split the ropes and we escaped back to the HQ.

**Skipper POV**

Alright, I admit. I may slightly have feelings for Tyler. But I'm not going soft, so don't say that! Ringtail made me realize this when I got so jealous...but it would never work. She and her friends may be fans, but she's not the type of girl to have a crush, right? She's told us that her friends have character crushes on my team, but she didn't say anything about her or me. I guess it wouldn't work anyway, because I'm a penguin, and I'm so harsh. But if Ringtail ever touches my Tyler again, I really will launch him all the way to Denmark.

**Tyler POV**

I got in using Kowalski's invention like always. "Oh my gosh, Julien makes me so mad sometimes. If he does that ever again, I'll rip his tail right out of his butt!" We all laughed, and sat in a circle in front of the TV. We spent a long time just talking, before we all passed out asleep on the steps.

**Nobody's POV**

But yet again, someone was watching them. He was hearing their very thoughts, way underground in the Coney Island SeaWorld. "Red one! This ridiculous human has fallen in love with Skipper, and he has indeed fallen in love with her. I have a plan for revenge, oh an amazing pla-a-a-a-an to take those pen-goo-ins down once and for a-a-a-a-a-all!"

_I bet you can guess who the villian is now! __**holds Skipper's flipper**__haha_

_Skipper: __**blush**__just tell them to review honey before you go on a sugar high again._

_Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! __**runs around throwing and breaking stuff again**_

_Skipper: __**dodges and chases me**__honey stop! JUST REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_'sup, all my fine readers out there. Yes you! Guess what? Oh, you already guessed it...This is chapter 6!_

_Penguins: O.o what are you doing?_

_Me: __**copies Skippers hand motions**__ Messing with their minds...you didn't see anything..._

**Chapter Six**

**The Normal Day**

**Tyler POV**

I woke up and looked around. I was laying across the steps in the HQ. Skipper was sprawled across my stomach, fast asleep. Kowalski and Rico were leaning against each others backs close to my shoulder and Private was curled up in the crook of my elbow. I sighed. Skipper opened one eye and yawned. "Morning Cadet." I yawned. "Morning annoying person who's probably never going to stop calling me Cadet." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I laughed,"Just kidding. I actually kind of like it." I could be insane, but I though I saw a hint of a blush on his feathers. The others woke up. "So what do we do today?"I asked. Private said,"We could play games. In the park." I shot up, making Skipper roll off my stomach. "OOH! A game day! We can play volleyball and basketball!"

Once we got to the park, Skipper set up a volleyball net. "I warn you boys, I'm good. I call Skipper and me against you three!" We started playing and Skipper and I beat the others quite a few times. After the fifth game, I smiled and Skipper and I did a special handshake. Private panted,"Can we play a different game now? Maybe one that she hasn't played and can beat us at?" Skipper counts on his flipper,"That leaves out volleyball, basketball, softball, soccer, and running. Hmmm, only one sport left, and it's a manly sport. No girl can play this game, especially against my men!" I scoffed. "Football? I'm guessing it's not baseball since it's basically the same as softball. My brother plays football, and I practice with him all the time. I can play this against you and win." Skipper smirked. "It's on then."

After a few games, the penguins were all panting and I leaned against a tree, holding the football. "Now, Skipper, what was that you were saying about not being beat at football?" He playfully glared. "Alright, how about we eat the lunch Private packed now?" I shrugged.

While we were eating, we talked for a while. I sat cross legged against the tree. "So, I was thinking, since it's the weekend and you guys don't have to train tomorrow, we could stay up late tonight and you could all sleep in my room. We could tell scary stories, watch movies, and play a few sleepover games that I really love." Private clapped his flippers while the rest looked unsure. I sighed. "Come on guys, I need a sleepover experience! Please?" I gave Skipper my adorable puppy face. "I'll do it,"Kowalski said. Rico nodded. I looked at Skipper. "How can you say no to this face?"

He sighed. "Alright, we can have your sleepover." I picked him up. "Yay!" I hugged him tight. He looked a little embarassed as the others snickered. I saw Kowalski's eyes look at Skipper instead of me and he laughed really hard. The others soon followed. I looked down to my stomach where I was hugging Skipper. He was bright red, but he was just sitting there. Jeez, why was he so red? Unless he likes...No, no that's not possible. I put him down and we started our walk home.

**Kowalski POV**

Tyler picked up Skipper and hugged him to her stomach. I looked down at Skipper, and he was bright red. He's totally going soft for her, I think he likes her. Rico and Private think he does. I noticed Skipper was hugging her back for a second, something he would NEVER do. I think I imagined it, but he closed his eyes and smiled, having a dreamy look on his face. I started laughing quietly. When Private and Rico looked confused, I pointed at Skipper. We all started laughing, and he stopped. Tyler looked at Skipper and put him down. Obviously she didn't see it.

We started walking back to the HQ. The three of us walked behind Skipper and Tyler, laughing at how they like each other and they don't realize it.

_Alright, I think we all know by now who Tyler is going to fall in love with. Skipper here would choose her if I weren't here._

_Skipper: __**blush**__ alright, no need to go blabbing about any relationships here. _

_Me: yes there is! I have a relationship with a psychotic commando penguin! LOL! REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello awesome people! I would like to once again give a shout out to my reviewers!_

_Sweet Pripper, SkileneFTW, and Ambergirl! You guys are giving me confidence! Also, I've noticed a few have followed and favorited my story:_

_Sweet Pripper, appleduck, muiltyskipper408, and Llamalover121! _

_Thank you!_

**Chapter Seven**

**The Sleepover**

**Tyler POV**

We all went to my room. Private asked,"Since we're down heah, and we know you well enough, do you think you could dance for us Tylah?" I started to shake my head until I saw Skipper raise an eyebrow and smile. I sighed. "I guess you guys know me well enough to see me dance a little...I have been practicing in secret down here. I can't go without three things: sports, PoM, and dancing!" Skipper hit a button on the stereo. It started playing Empire State of Mind by JayZ. I got comfortable. "Hip hop it is then."

After dancing, the penguins clapped, especially Skipper. "You're a really good dancer Cadet,"he said softly. Wait, softly? Since when does Skipper say things softly? And since when do I smile back warmly and say,"Thanks Skipper." We stared at each other for a second before Kowalski coughed and Rico snickered.

I looked away, blushing. "So, movies?" We stayed up until midnight, watching scary and funny movies. After that, we all circled up on my sleeping bag. "Okay, so there are a couple games that my friends and I always play at sleepovers. One is Bloody Mary." Skipper's eyes looked like they were going to pop from the sockets. "Bloody Mary?! You killed someone named Mary?" I shook my head and laughed. "No." I explained what Bloody Mary was and Private was shaking by the end.

"Maybe we shouldn't play Bloody Mary..."I said. "Okay, so we all know what truth or dare is right?" The penguins nodded. "I warn you, I'm good at this game."

After a few rounds, we had all done some pretty crazy stuff. I had not gotten dared by Skipper yet, but the others gave really bad dares. I had made everyone but Skipper admit something AND do something funny. It was just between me and Skipper now, the others were out of the game and watching the stare-down. "Skipper, truth or dare?" "Dare,"he said with a confident look on his face. I smirked evilly. "I dare you to..."

By the time he was done with his dare, he was panting and staring at me in horror. I smiled smugly. "Alright, Cadet, truth or dare?" I pondered in my head, I'm a tough person, I can stand anything he throws at me! "Dare."

**Skipper POV**

I thought about her dare. I have no shame in it now, and have even told my men. I like her. Private went into this whole mumbo jumbo speech about her liking me back, but I think he's just trying to make me feel better. I smirked at her. "Alright. I dare you answer this, and then we'll go to bed in our HQ. Who do you like?" I felt a little embarassed just asking. My men's beaks dropped practically to the floor. She blushed a little, then answered simply,"You." My beak dropped as well, and she looked panicked. "I'm just kidding Skipper, don't freak out on me!" The others looked still in shock. I tried to keep my face from showing severe disappoinment.

"Alright then...um, men...up to bed..." I slumped up the stairs and sat down in front of the TV. My men just walked past me into their bunks.

**Tyler POV**

I watched Skipper walk off, slightly slumped over. He couldn't be disappointed, could he? I quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper and snuck up the stairs. I snuck past him, watching TV. I stuck the note on his pillow and went back downstairs. Hopefully, he would see it in the morning or when he goes to sleep. I reached my room to see a huge lobster standing there. I screamed a short scream before I was shoved in a sack and everything went black.

**Skipper POV**

I heard something while watching TV. I turned around to see Tyler's hair as she went back downstairs. I woke my men up. Private pointed,"Skippah,look, there's something on your bed." I picked it up and read it out loud.

"_Dear Skipper, This is from Tyler._

_I wasn't kidding."_

I gasped. Private giggled. "I told you Skippah! We all knew! She likes you! Now go down there and tell her you like her too!" Kowalski and Rico nodded and pushed me toward the staircase. I shoved them off. "Alright alright I'll go!" I heard a short scream that could only be identified as Tyler and some scuttling from downstairs. My eyes widened and we all rushed to her room. Her sleeping bag was messed up, the stereo was blinking and the TV was staticky.

"No! Tyler! Who would've taken her?"Private asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Blowhole."

_Cliffhanger! Duhn duhn duhhhh! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you wonderful reviewers review with good reviews then I will review your reviews and...POST THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICKER! You thought I was going to say review, didn't you? :P_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! I'm back baby to update maybe even two chappies today :D I know, I'm just awesome like that. All right, no new chappies tomorrow because I have dance pics all afternoon __**yawn**__ so enjoy this while you can! _

**Chapter Eight**

**The Hostage Situation**

**Tyler POV**

I woke up in a cold place. It smelled like salt water and I could hear machines running. I sat up and looked around, noticing I was in a cage about the size of the penguins HQ. It was in a lab-like place, a lair of some sort. "Oh crud, this can only mean one thing..." A very familiar one-eyed dolphin rode in on his segway. I gulped. "Hello, beautiful human. I see you're finally up. It's about time, I almost had to call the pen-goo-ins while you were asleep." I stood up and grit my teeth. "Why do you have me here?"

**Nobody's POV**

Little did Tyler know that he had already called the penguins and they were watching this entire conversation.

**Tyler POV**

He chuckled and rode up to the bars. He grasped my face between his flippers. I struggled to move away but he got really close to my face. "Listen human. I want you as mine, and I want the pen-goo-ins dead. This is obviously two in one. I get you and the pen-goo-ins will not be able to resist coming for you. Skipper seems to have taken a liking to you." I grit my teeth and tried to jerk away. "I will never be your girlfriend and I will never hurt the penguins. They are coming to get me and they'll save me without getting hurt, just like they always do. They're not filthy cowards like you,"I spat. He pushed me on the ground of the cage.

That's when I noticed there was a big screen behind him, with the penguins on it. He called them already? Had they seen all that? Oh well... I stood up and he turned to face the penguins. "Pen-goo-ins, as you can see you have two hours to get here or else,"he stopped. The bottom of the cage dropped out and I was strapped to the wall. I screamed as fire shot from the opening of the floor, almost touching my feet. "She will die along with you!" He finished. I banged myself against the restraints on my arms, legs, and stomach. "Oh no! I'm not getting burned by you tonight or any other night! You better let me out of here RIGHT NOW before I kick your tail fin!" I noticed Skipper chuckle a little.

Blowhole glared. "But of course, she will love me. So bye-bye, pen-goo-ins!" The screen went black and he rode over to me. He leaned in close to my face and smirked really big. "You'll be mine soon darling." He turned the fire back on but I didn't scream at all. He wouldn't hurt me unless the penguins didn't show up in time. And I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I just hung there by my restraints as he rolled away into the shadows. And that's where I stayed for two hours until...

_**Bang!**_

_Cliffhanger again! Haha, I'm so mean! I'm gonna update again today, so don't get your panties in a wad! _

_Kowalski:What if the reader's a boy?_

_Me: Oh well. Where's Skipper?_

_Kowalski: __**looks at Private and Rico**__ um, he's training._

_Me: __**Pins Kowalski to the ground with my foot**__ What do you know?!_

_Skipper: __**Jumps on my head**__ AAHH!_

_Me:AAAAAHHHHHH! _

_Skipper: __**laughs**__ should have...seen your...face! Hahahahaha!_

_Me: __**grumbles**__ just review..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! I'm planning on updating a few chapters this weekend! But I warn you, I have a stupid school project to work on so my focus isn't exactly at its best. Here's chapter nine!_

**Chapter Nine**

**The Rescue Attempt**

**Nobody's POV**

(Quite a lot of this chapter will be in Nobody's POV) Tyler hung there on the wall for two hours and her time was just about up when...**_Bang!_** She heard a loud noise. She looked forward to see the penguins land on the other side of the lair, about fifty feet away. "Tylah! Are you alright?"Private asked. Tyler nodded and said,"Now get me out of here before he comes back! He wants me to be his GIRLFRIEND!"

Skipper scoffed. "That's not going to happen." Suddenly with another bang, the penguins were strapped to the other wall. Across the lair. Tyler groaned and banged her head on the wall. "Of course..." Blowhole came riding in. "Ah, pen-goo-ins. Right on time. Now you get to see me use my brand new invention to make Tyler love me! I got the idea from Kowalski's Love U Laser, thanks Kowalski!" Kowalski growled, but not as viciously as Skipper.

The flames died down as Tyler screeched,"I AM NOT GOING TO LOVE YOU! I SHALL DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF LOVE YOU! HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! HATE HATE HATE! NO ONE WILL MAKE ME LOVE YOU!" Blowhole made a laser move toward her while she continued yelling in denial. Skipper was seething with fury. No one took HIS Tyler. The laser moved closer and closer until it stopped. Tyler's screaming ceased. Blowhole smirked and pushed a button, making the laser fire.

A light flashed, temporarily blinding them all from watching Tyler's eyes go from chocolate brown to red. Blowhole smirked and released her from her restraints. She leapt down from the wall and ran over to hug Blowhole tightly. The penguins gasped, not thinking that the laser would work and not noticing her eyes. Blowhole put his fin around her waist and smirked evilly at Skipper. He looked at her and said,"Sweet darling, beautiful Tyler, words cannot describe how much I love you." Tyler giggled (very un Tyler-like) and said in a fake girly voice,"I love you too, Blowy."

Skipper's beak dropped in jealousy and he struggled. Blowhole dipped Tyler and leaned down to kiss her. (Remember, Tyler is a human so she is about Blowhole's size) Skipper yelled,"Stop this!" Blowhole stopped and straightened up. "Darling, could you take care of them for me? I'm going to get your room ready." He left the room on his segway and Tyler slowly walked over to the penguins. She bent down slightly to be eye to eye with them. She seemed to study them for a moment, then smiled a wicked smile.

"Well, pen-goo-ins, which one of you is leader again? Wasn't it Skipper? The one that I used to love?" This made Skipper's heart leap, but his eye twitched when she said used to. "Might as well have been Private, you're all weak. Remember the day I took down all four of you at once? I bet I could do that even if I was your size!" Private, who was in the middle with Skipper, whimpered.

Suddenly Rico seemed to notice something as she was staring at him. "IIIIIs IIIIs!" Kowalski nudged Private,"Look at her eyes,"he whispered. Private gazed in shock at her eyes that were now blood red, with barely any pupil left. This wasn't the real Tyler. "Skippah,"Private whispered to his raging leader,"look at her eyes." Skipper saw the frightening eyes as they turned from Rico to him. 'The laser worked, she wasn't betraying us,'Skipper thought.

"Tyler if you're in there, and I know you are somewhere, please listen to me. Try to escape from this effect the laser has on you." The others were staring in shock, they never knew Skipper could talk softly like that. Suddenly, Tyler brought a hand to her forehead. She looked straight at Skipper as her eyes faded slowly back to brown. "What happened? I feel-" She fell onto her knees, cradling her head. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" The penguins had never seen her look so weak before. Skipper gently explained everything that happened. By the end, Tyler was normal.

"What?! That ugly blowfish!...Hey, I have a plan. But first, I need to get you guys out of those restraints. Ugh, what button?" She pressed random buttons on the control board until the boys were released and they fell flat on their faces. "Go hide! Quick! I'll give you the signal, but if there's any trouble, just show yourselves." Blowhole came riding in as the penguins slid into their hiding spot. Tyler began to pretend. "Blowy, you're back!" She ran and hugged him tightly.

He looked around,"Where are the pen-goo-ins?" She let go of him and looked at him. "I destroyed them. Mission accomplished, uh, honey?" Blowhole narrowed his eyes, staring straight into hers. "Your eyes." She started to panic and traced her finger along his jaw. "What about them? Although we should be talking about your eyes, not mine, yours are gorgeous..." He slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor. No, not in pain, because she's tough, but in shock.

"They're brown again. You're faking. The pen-goo-ins are in here somewhere, and you're helping them." Tyler stood up. "What do you mean, sweetie?" He grabbed her by the ponytail and got really close to her face. "Pen-goo-ins,"he called out,"you have five seconds to show yourselves before I start in on your precious new recruit for real. Pain that even she, the tough one, can't help but scream in agony at."

**Tyler POV**

I grit my teeth. "They won't show themselves. They're smarter than you." He rolled his segway slowly over my left foot, breaking every bone. I grit my teeth harder and grunted, trying not to yell. It would just give him all the more satisfaction.

He threw me onto the ground by my hair and I sat up, spitting hair out of my face. "You think that hurt me? I'm tougher than I look, Blowfish." He rolled over my left foot again, making a sickening cracking sound echo throughout the lair. It hurt really bad, but I only let out a little cry of pain. He zoomed up and rolled over my left hand. It snapped with a loud crack. I screamed, because it really hurt. And that's when Skipper jumped out and pulled the rest out with him. "Here we are."

_Haha! Cliffhanger again! I'm so evil! But does anyone know where the penguins are? They aren't here right now and I don't feel very safe..._

_**lights flicker **_

_Me: uhhh..._

_**scuttling sounds**_

_Me: oh geez now I really am scared..._

_**crash**_

_Me: AAAHHHHHH!_

_Penguins:*jump into room* Cowtails!_

_Kowalski: Blowhole! His lobsters took her! _

_Rico: GWAHHH!_

_Private: Poor Skippah...first his girlfriend in Cowtails' story, then his girlfriend in real life..._

_Skipper: Why?! Review and we might get Cowtails back faster so she can update faster!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! I'm back! Skipper and the gang saved me because I got a review so quickly! It was from my best buddy on this website, Sweet Pripper! Thank you! _

**Chapter Ten**

**The Hostage (Again!)**

**Skipper POV**

I normally would have stayed in my hiding spot. Maybe even left, but not this time. Not with Tyler. I've never seen her so weak. She was in pain, I could tell, and it's hard to get her in enough pain to scream like that. So I showed myself.

**Tyler POV**

I looked toward Skipper with a look on my face that says "Why?" He looked at me with a sorry look on his face. "Give her to us, and I'll surrender. Let my boys take her and you can have me. And they will NOT. Come back for me." He looked at the others firmly. Blowhole seemed to think this over for a minute. I sat up, the pain in my left foot and left hand was dying down a little, enough for me to ignore easily, but for a normal person, it would probably still be making them cry.

I shook my head and Blowhole smirked. "What I've always wanted. To torture Skipper. Until he dies. Fine, take the girl and go!" A cage dropped onto Skipper and he just slumped over. Kowalski, Rico, and Private dragged me out of the lair, while I shouted for Skipper. As I was pulled away, all he did was look at me sadly.

* * *

Once we got back to the HQ, I tried hard to remain tough. We were all sitting in my room, so I could stand and walk around. I tried not to cry, because Private was already hugging to my right arm, sobbing his poor little eyes out. Kowalski was moving from putting bandages around my left hand to putting some around my foot. He was sniffing every now and then. Rico was in the corner with his doll, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I started to think aloud,"Why would he just surrender?"

Kowalski looked up at me with sad eyes as I whispered. Rico lifted his head. "This isn't the Skipper I know...he wouldn't just give up his life for someone like that, especially me..." Private ceased his sobbing and looked up at me. "We have to get him back...before Blowhole does anything to actually damage him..." Kowalski shook his head. "No. Skipper told us not to come back for him. That was an order." Rico sadly nodded his head. I got angry and yanked my hand away from Private. "Why? Why won't he let us help him? He saved me and I want to help him before he dies because of Blowhole! Why doesn't he want us to at least try and save him?!" Kowalski jumped into my lap with the other two and grabbed my face between his flippers.

He said firmly,"Because he loves you! He's been so afraid of going soft for a girl, but he says you're different! While we were in our hiding spot, he told me...the last thing he said to all of us before revealing himself, was that he wanted you to be safe no matter what happened to him because he loves you and never wants to see you in pain like that ever again." I was silent for a moment before I did it. I broke down into tears. Private hugged me around the middle and I sniffed.

I stopped crying and my face hardened. "We're going to save Skipper. And I'm going to lead this mission. At attention!" They got in a line, but Kowalski said,"Your hand and foot, you won't be able to-" I punched the concrete wall and kicked it, leaving two separate dents in it. "You were saying? I think I'm fine. At attention!" They all saluted. I paced the floor, dishing out my plan.

* * *

We all headed over to Blowhole's lair. We were crawling through the vents (which were very small, I might add, and I'm very skinny) until we heard some very disturbing sounds. It was slapping, hitting, zapping, and Skipper yelling. We heard a door slam, and it was right under us. There was a tunnel in the vent leading down to the room. We looked through the vent. Skipper was in a cage in an empty room, covered in bruises. He seemed to be moving fine, so nothing looked broken.

The tunnel got smaller as we moved down. It looked like I could make it though. The boys got out no problem, but there was a little situation with me. "Go boys, go!" Skipper looked up at the sound of my voice and saw us. He smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. "What are you doing? I told you not to come back! Where's Tyler?" I got stuck in the vent at the hips, which left me dangling ten feet in the air. "Come on, are you serious?" I said loudly, getting his attention. He snorted. "Really? How did that happen? You're the skinniest person on Earth!"

The boys helped me out and we got Skipper out of the cage. We ran back to the main room, but Blowhole was already there, with his whole army of lobsters. "Atta-a-a-a-a-ack!"He yelled. We all started fighting the lobsters. I was having fun. I'm so much bigger than all of them, I really didn't even have to use fighting moves like the penguins. I was crushing them under my feet, picking them up and throwing them, and all sorts of stuff. Skipper yelled from the corner where all four of them were being cornered,"Cadet! Are you okay over there?"

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!"I yelled back as I smashed two lobsters together. "Not so fast Skipper!"Blowhole yelled. As Kowalski, Rico, and Private were fighting still, Blowhole picked up Skipper and slammed him into the wall, choking him. I got super angry. "Don't touch him!" I got a head start and ran, tackling Blowhole right to the ground, off of his segway.

All lobsters and the penguins stopped and watched. I punched Blowhole in the face. He recoiled and punched me right back. He rolled over so he was on top and repeatedly hit me. While the penguins helped me sit up, his lobsters helped him back on his segway. He smirked as I stood up, fists clenched. "Ah yes, your size seems to give you a bit of an advantage against me, and we can't have that, can we? I thought of that already and made this simple little shrink ray." I looked around for it. "Where, up your butt?" I turned back to face him only to face the wrong end of a laser gun. "No, right here,"he said, laughing maniacally as he pulled the trigger.

"Tyler!"I heard Skipper yell. I opened my eyes to see Blowhole towering over me, laughing still. "AH! GIANT BLOWHOLE!"I yelled. I looked to my right to see Skipper the same size as me. "AH! GIANT SKIPPER!" Skipper grabbed my arm. "No Tyler. You shrunk!" I looked around. I was still human, same me, same clothes. But I was penguin-sized. Slightly shorter than Skipper. I gulped and then passed out.

**Skipper POV**

We fought quickly and escaped. I carried Tyler, bridal style, the whole way home. My men were too worn out and freaked out by how small she was to even tease me about it, thank goodness. I didn't bother going down to her room, since it was human sized it would just freak her out even more when she woke up. I laid her in my bunk and sat there, waiting. When she woke up, I would tell her I love her. No matter what. I will tell her that she was the reason I told my men not to come back for me. What if she doesn't really like me that way? No, she gave me a note. I know she was being truthful. She wouldn't lie about something like this. I trust her.

_Well finally, it ended up not being a cliffhanger. Are you people happy? _

_**Crash**__ AAAHHHH NOT AGAIN!_

_Blowhole: This time we are not letting her go! You have to reach an insane amount of reviews for us to even consider it! __**Leaves**_

_Penguins: __**come in**_

_Private: We're too late again! _

_Kowalski: Blowhole left a note!_

_Rico: READ!_

_Kowalski: it says that we have to collect a lot of reviews in order for him to return Cowtails this time. _

_Skipper: Alright readers, you heard it! This is where you people count the most! She has a total of 19 reviews right now! Count the number of times I say review, that's a clue on how many reviews we need: review review review review review review review review review review review! Yes that's right! We need eleven reviews! If we get eleven reviews, her review count will be thirty! And then Blowhole will release her! But until then, there will be no updates because she is not here, so I would hurry! _


	11. Chapter 11

_I have been saved! Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! But a guest named IronManatee asked if Tyler's friends will ever come into the story again. And since this story only has a few more chapters left, I decided to spill the beans. This is a four-part story. Each is about one girl. The sequel will be about one of the other three coming into the picture and staying (just like Tyler but I won't tell which one until you read it) and she falls in love with the penguin that is just like her, just like Tyler did! And then the next will be one of the other two girls, then the last will be about the only girl left! Simple! I think I have answered your question well, IronManatee._

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Awakening**

**Tyler POV**

I remembered everything. I had replayed it over and over in my head. I heard voices, so I was probably unconscious. The memory ended with me shrinking and blacking out. The penguins had probably taken me back to the HQ, and Kowalski had already made some invention to turn me back to normal size. I just knew it. I heard many voices over the couple days I was out. I had figured out that Skipper was sitting beside me, while I was laying in his bunk, almost every time I listened to the voices. I learned that Kowalski had been trying to get me to wake up, but he thought I was gone for good.

On this day though, this day was when I heard many things that brightened my understandings a bit. I tuned in to the voices, and they said this:

Private: Skippah, you've been sitting next to that bunk for two days! Please eat something!

Rico: Fiiiiish.

Skipper: No! Not until she wakes up! I should've told her I love her when I had the chance! I'm telling her when she wakes up!

Private: But Kowalski says she's already dea-

Skipper: **Slap** Shut your beak right now soldier! She is NOT dead! She's too tough to be dead over that! Too tough, smart, amazing...beautiful...athletic...

Kowalski: Sir, with all due respect, SNAP OUT OF IT AND REALIZE SHE'S DEAD!

At this I heard Skipper sob. Sob? I've never heard of Skipper crying. I could feel his flipper around my hand. Wait, feel? I can feel again! I think I'm going to finally wake up! And this'll be the time, so dramatic, and girly. I also felt tears on my hands. I slowly opened my eyes, to find that the light hurts. I moaned and brought a hand up to shield my face.

"Cadet!" I heard Skipper yell. I got tackled in a giant bear hug like an overprotective mother would give. He stood me up on my feet and I got hugs from the others, while Skipper was blushing. Then I realized the horrible truth... I'm still small. I looked down at myself and the penguins became silent. "I'm- I'm still small?" I looked at Kowalski. He cleared his throat and said, "I can't find a way to make you bigger again. I'm afraid you'll stay small like this... possibly for the rest of your life." I looked down, tears in my eyes. Private laid a flipper on my now much tinier than normal shoulder.

"It's okay to cry if you're angry...it'll be alright,"he said in his usual comforting tone. I turned and punched the wall angrily, before turning to yell at all four of them,"I DON'T CRY! I'M NOT A WIMP!" I stomped down the stairs and went into my room, wiping tears away. 'I don't cry, I don't cry, I don't cry...' I chanted to myself as I took in my surroundings. I felt so puny in this huge human-sized room.

**Nobody's POV**

Little did she know, Skipper was watching her from the doorway. She didn't notice him, but he wanted to tell her about his feelings and that everything was okay.

**Tyler POV**

I looked up at the ceiling, which was much farther away now. "Why do I have to feel so puny? Why? I was tough. I never cry. I never get hurt. I never date, so I never get my heart broken. Nothing bad ever happened to me, but I'm unbreakable. How did it get to this? How? Ever since I came here...especially having a crush on a COMMANDO CARTOON PENGUIN FOR GOD'S SAKES!" I punched a wall so hard that my knuckles turned red, because I had already punched the concrete two minutes ago.

"Ever since I came here, I've felt different. I've felt like no one teased me for being tough, because that's all that's here. Tough guys. I was wrong. Ever since that stupid dolphin took it too far... when it was dark and I was asleep..." I looked at the ground. My fist balled up again. "No...I don't cry!" I punched the wall again, so hard that I heard a cracking sound in my wrist, and in the wall. There was a dent in the wall, and my hand broke. I couldn't hold back anymore. I collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

I heard gentle footsteps and it didn't take a math genius to figure out who it was. I felt Skipper's flippers go around my shoulders and pull me to him. Wow, since I'm tall and skinny, when I was reduced to Skipper's height, it made me (literally) as big around as Marlene, but a little smaller. (A/N: Now they're like Skipper and Marlene...the perfect size, right? XD) I felt puny even next to Skipper. I don't know why, but I kept crying. Right in front of someone who was as tough as me, and knew nothing but my tough side! Cried!

He rubbed my back until I calmed down. By then, we were leaning against the wall, with my head resting on his and both his flippers around me. I felt sleep coming on, but I made sure to stay awake. Skipper quietly said,"I need to tell you something..."

_Cliffhanger again! Ha! Right when you thought you would get some romance! Don't worry, there's a lot of that in the next chapter. Oh yeah, REVIEW because I'M FINALLY BACK!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yo! I think I'm gonna make two chapters in 3 hours! Woo hoo! I still need reviews though._

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Nightmare**

**Tyler POV**

He was so close to saying something, but then we were interrupted by Private. He ran down the stairs and into the room. "Skippah, we have a problem! Oh-am I interrupting something? Oh nevahmind! Dr. Blowhole is here! In the HQ! He's in Kowalski's lab! Hurry!" Skipper and I hopped up. We ran to the lab with Private, and Blowhole was indeed there with his minions and his segway yet again.

I hid behind Skipper, trembling. I remembered WELL what he did to me that day. Skipper whispered,"Cadet, what's wrong?" I trembled again. Blowhole seemed to notice me. "Ah, my little human..." He leered closer, which brought back memories. I shivered and hid behind Skipper a little more. "Hm, afraid are we? Is it because you are no longer big enough to defeat me all on your own?" I cowered again. Private yelled from the corner as he was fighting a lobster,"Tylah! You're not vulnerable! I have no ideah what he did to make you act like this, but you've got to be strong!" Skipper turned around.

"The private's right! You have been trained and can fight him! There's no reason you have to cower behind me! Be the Tyler I met and fell in love with!" Everyone, even the lobsters, stopped fighting immediately. They all turned to stare at Skipper. I stared in shock. "F-fell in love with?"I whispered. Blowhole rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough with this, you're mine!" He picked me up and held me away from the penguins. I struggled, scared that he would do IT again. The penguins stood in front of him. "Hey, let her down!"Skipper yelled. I gave up fighting and trembled, scared out of my wits. "Dear lord what happened to the real me?"I said to myself.

Skipper yelled,"Cadet! You have no reason to be afraid! Remember what I said!" I stopped cold, watching them fight. I have no reason to be afraid of him. Even after what he did. "Blowy? Do you still like me?" I said sweetly. He looked up. "Not anymore, I just like torturing you." He smirked and kept me up high. 'Dang it!'I thought. 'There goes that idea.' I kicked at his flipper, enough to make him drop me. I landed in a fighting stance in front of him. "Well guess what? I'm not afraid of you anymore either!" I kicked, and luckily, I knocked him to the ground. We rolled around, fighting like children, while the penguins stood around unconscious lobsters, watching. When I was on top, I looked at Skipper. "A little help here?!"

**Skipper POV**

No! In her training, I told her to never lose focus on the enemy! I watched as Blowhole flipped her over when she looked our direction. He laughed and pulled out a knife. I watched her face turn to sheer horror. He cackled,"Have fun trying to save your loved one now, pen-goo-in!" I watched, as if in slow motion, the knife penetrate her small stomach and her scream in pain. He got up on his segway again.

"You...you!"I lunged for him, just for him to ride backwards and out of our HQ. I turned around. My men were standing around Tyler, crumpled on the floor. She was clutching her stomach with one hand and the knife in the other. She must have pulled it out by herself. I kneeled next to her. She smiled weakly,"Hey Skipper..." I freaked out. "We gotta get her to the medical wing! Stat boys! Come on, you'll be okay!" She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt. I'm tougher than that...I would've never been this tough without you." My men stood to one side. "I fell in love with you too..."she whispered as she passed out.

I deadpanned. "Medical wing! Now! Bandage that cut!" It shouldn't be too bad...she should wake up soon, right? Maybe even in a couple hours? As I subconsciously watched my men carry her off, I thought about what she said. 'I fell in love with you too...'

_Ha! Romance! Drama! All shall be multiplied in the next chapter! XD REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_HELLO ALL MY FANS! I'm back for a lovely chapter full of drama, romance, and tears! All things Tyler would hate!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Awakening**

**Skipper POV**

I feel alone. I feel broken. I hate feeling like this. I used to be hardcore. Nothing could get in my heart and hurt me. But Tyler was worth it. And now Kowalski says she's probably gone. I sat outside the lab door, head in my flippers. Private and Rico were sitting next to me, silently grieving. Kowalski had been tending to Tyler for over an hour, and he hasn't come out since 45 minutes ago.

When he came out 45 minutes ago, he said she had lost a lot of blood, and if he didn't work fast, she probably wouldn't make it. I had yelled at him and he had scurried back downstairs into the medical lab again. Now we had been sitting here, waiting. Kowalski stepped out, finally. He lowered his head. "I've done the best I can..."he began. I banged my head on the floor, while Private and Rico just patted my back. We all assumed the worst. "...she's alive." I immediately raised my head. I stood up and cheered, my men cheering with me.

"Can I see her? Kowalski man, tell me if she's okay!" He sighed,"Yes, she's awake and perfectly fine. Her stomach will be VERY sore for a few days though, so for the next few hours, she's going to be kept in her sleeping bag down in her room, and she is NOT to move, no matter what she says, okay?" We all nodded and rushed downstairs. I stood by the sleeping bag where she was laying. She was sleeping soundly and she had large bandages around her stomach from lower chest down to her hips. She also had a needle in her hand that was hooked to an IV that was giving her blood.

Kowalski was right when he said someday we might need this medical stuff. I moved her long bangs out of her face. She looked peaceful while asleep. Not girly, but peaceful. She opened her eyes a little. I spoke softly,"Hey Cadet." She smiled,"Is that my permanent nickname?" I chuckled. "You bet." I turned around to my men,"But it is MY nickname for her only, got it? YOU call her Tyler." She giggled as my men nervously saluted.

**Tyler POV**

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through my stomach. I grunted. I checked my stomach and looked up again to see Skipper with a what-do-you-think-you're-doing face. Kowalski face-flippered himself. "I told you it will hurt if you try to move. This is the one time you don't need to be tough and accept that you can't move." I sighed. Skipper sat by the sleeping bag. I yawned. "Why do I feel so sleepy? I just woke up!" Kowalski explained,"You don't have a normal amount of blood. It can make you lightheaded and tired." I nodded.

"Can I watch TV at least? I'm SO bored!" Skipper chuckled,"It's gonna get a lot worse the next couple hours that you're in here." I turned on the TV. I stared at it blankly. Skipper said,"I'll stay in here with Cadet tonight. You men go upstairs and get to sleep." Private giggled and Rico wiggled his nonexistant eyebrows. They all went upstairs except for Skipper. He sat on the sleeping bag and propped himself up next to me. We weren't very close though, now that I was small, the sleeping bag was pretty big. I pulled the covers up more.

It was silent for a while before I shivered. Skipper looked over,"Cold?" I shook my head. I was fine, I can handle a little cold. I shivered again, and a few minutes later, I was shaking like a leaf. Skipper raised an eyebrow,"You're SURE you're not cold?" I half heartedly glared,"Yes I'm cold!" He just chuckled and scooted closer, putting a flipper around me. I tried to resist the urge to cuddle up to him. I yawned, feeling my eyes close.

* * *

I woke up to voices. I didn't open my eyes, but I could already tell I was in too deep. My IV needle was gone, and so was the pain. I was snuggled up to Skipper, both my long arms around his stomach. His flippers were around my shoulders, and the other was around my stomach. My head was buried into his neck. I knew I was way too far to explain to the others. Here comes the endless teasing. Then I noticed, Skipper was awake too! He was letting me do this! Oh the embarrassment! I probably look like a little girly girl. I heard them all talking.

Private was squealing and giggling like a little girl. "Skippah, you two look so adorable!" Kowalski and Rico were snickering. "Who knew the two most hardcore beings on Earth could look adorable together?"Kowalski asked between snorts. Skipper whispered,"Quiet! You'll wake her up!" I heard them all stop laughing. Private whispered,"Are you going to tell her Skippah? When she wakes up are you finally going to tell her?" Skipper whispered,"Probably...she'll be embarrassed waking up like this though, so get out when she starts waking up..." I giggled. I opened my eyes. "No need, I'm already awake." My eyes widened and Skipper and I moved away. I stood up, only with a little soreness,and said,"Tell me what?"

Skipper stood in front of me, his face all in seriousness. 'Dad gum...'I thought,'he's gonna say it in front of the guys.' He said,"Tyler, about what I said when we were fighting Blowhole...I meant every word..." My face froze in shock. I said quietly, mostly to myself,"So...the cartoon character, that I've had a crush on for years, likes me back? Skipper...the toughest animal on Earth...likes me back..?" He looked worried for a second, until a smile slowly crossed my face. He smiled. I said,"You really like me?" He grabbed me and dipped me like we had just ended a dance. "I really do,"he said, and pressed his beak to my lips.

Private squealed and clapped. Skipper put me back upright again. I blushed at Kowalski and Rico's smirking looks, like they knew it would happen all along. I sighed happily. Everything had worked itself out on its own. I was finally happy.

_I know what you're thinking...Finally! Romance! Sadly, this story is almost through. But good news is, I shall continue the story of Tyler and her three best friends in a sequel!_

_Penguins: NOOOOOO! She's gonna write more!_

_Me: Hey all you jerks! Should I get the cat again?_

_Penguins: __**Gulp**__ NO!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright, this chapter... so fun to write! And it will be amazing, so keep your guards up! I must send out a thank you! To a reviewer named 611 – L! This person sent me a PM saying:_

Cowtails, I CANNOT express my love for this story! It's simply MAGNIFICENT, AWESOME! TOUCHING! AMAZING! I was screaming all the way to the end! Please reply! THanks!

_I think this person wins the award for best uplifting review and PM that I have gotten yet! Enjoy Chapter 14!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Preparation**

**Tyler POV**

It's only been twelve hours since the kiss. Skipper and I haven't really changed in the way we act around each other because we're together. In fact, I think we act a little more uncomfortable around each other now. Which sucks. Right now it's one in the afternoon, and we were training up top. I sat there, already having been trained up to be as tough as the others, and waited for my turn. Skipper looked at me and nodded,"You're up." I stood awkwardly, and he awkwardly got into a fighting stance.

Private looked back and forth between us and stepped in. "This is ridiculous! You two are togethah now! I realize that it's only been a few houahs, but you should be talking and laughing, and getting more comfortable around each othah! Not just awkwardly standing there! You two need to have a first date!" We all stared in shock at Private from his sudden outburst. Skipper said,"Alright then, Tyler, would you like to go on a date tonight?" I smiled nervously,"Sure..."

Private said,"Alright then! Go go go! You two are going to have the perfect night togethah with our help! Kowalski and Rico, you go help Skippah plan what to do, and get him ready! It's going to be fancy, and Tylah, I don't care what you say, you are wearing a dress! Don't let him wear that awful top hat, eithah!" Skipper was dragged into the HQ by Kowalski and Rico. I gulped. Private squealed,"And that leaves me to help you get ready!" I sighed,"Private, you're gonna make me look all girly."

Private giggled,"That's the point. It's fancy. It's a surprise evening, but you must wear a dress. You can come back latah and change if you'd like. You know, I can do your hair and everything." I smiled,"Alright, just because you're adorable."

* * *

Private had struggled me into a dress, and sat me down to try and do my hair. I gulped. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You make my hair not super girly and put on no makeup, and I'll let you lightly, LIGHTLY do my hair." "Deal!"he said. I heard Skipper yelling,"What kind of outfit is that?!" I yelled to Skipper,"Beware! I will NOT be wearing my normal shorts and ponytail! Private's making me wear a dress and wear my hair down!" I heard him yell back, at me this time,"Don't worry doll face, I bet you'll look hot!" I looked at Private with wide eyes, a blush spreading across my face. He just giggled and kept working on my hair.

By the end, it was four in the afternoon. Private giggled,"I think this dress actually suits you anyway Tylah! And neithah it, nor your hair looks to girly! Perfect for you right?" I sighed,"Yes, but when am I allowed to see it? I don't think I can rock the dressed up style...or any style other than shorts and ponytails, for that matter..." Private yelled upstairs,"Kowalski! Rico! Is everything ready? Including Skippah?" When he goy a yes in return he said,"Come down here please! I think Tylah needs a couple extra opinions. In her words, the only style she'll look good in is shorts and ponytails. Could you help me convince her othahwise?"

I groaned. "They're gonna say I look weird..." Kowalski and Rico walked downstairs and they looked at me. Kowalski did a double take and Rico's beak dropped. I put my hands on my hips. "Go ahead. Opinions please, according to Private, that's all I need." I rolled my eyes. Kowalski said,"Well according to me, the only word I can say is...wow..." Rico said,"Pretty..." Private smiled smugly at me,"See? I told you that you look wondahful!" I sighed,"Yeah, but I would like to see what I look like now." Kowalski recovered from shock and said,"Yes, I believe the only opinions she truly cares about are hers and Skipper's." He smirked and I blushed.

Private rolled a mirror in front of me and I stopped cold. My jaw must have dropped all the way to the floor. Private was right. I didn't look to girly, I looked great in a dress like this because it suited my style. I was wearing a strapless dress that was army green and very flowy. It reached my knees. The cloth belt around my waist was made of camo material, which definitely fit me. There was a black flower pinned on the belt. My hair was down and wavy instead of straight like normal. My bangs had been made wavy too, but they still swooped to one side like normal. I must have stood there for ten minutes before Kowalski said,"She needs shoes." Rico agreed,"Black shoes." I freaked out,"No high heels!" Private gave me a pair of black flats that looked okay, so I put them on.

"Alright, time to go upstairs!" I gulped. Now comes the actual date part. Where Skipper would see me wearing a dress. Good God help me.

**Skipper POV**

I knew the plan to have the whole evening with Tyler. The boys would be out of the HQ by the time we would get back, so we could have more time. I was standing by the table, looking nervous when Kowalski and Rico walked up the stairs and into the room. Kowalski said,"She's about to come up sir, and she really does look...the word would probably be...different." Rico wiggled his eyebrows,"Mmmhm! Brace yoself!" I glared. "Rico, stand down. She's MINE." Private walked up the stairs,"Now presenting...Tylah!"

She walked up the stairs and into the room. She looked quite nervous, but I wasn't paying attention. "Private, geez, did I really need a big intro?" She looked at me as I was staring at her. She smiled nervously.

**Tyler POV**

Eek! Is it too cliché to say it felt like we were the only two in the room? He was wearing a red bow tie and he looked like he had cleaned up. He walked towards me. "You look...amazing,"he whispered. I smiled,"Thanks. So are you in on this extravagant planning?" He chuckled. "Of course I am. Ready to go?" We were now really close. "Let's go."

_eeeeeeeeee! Next chapter reveals...the date! SO MUCH ROMANCE AHEAD! _

_**scuttling noises**_

_Me: Alright you guys.*Rolls eyes* I know you just made me THINK you left so you could prank me. It's not gonna work. Blowhole isn't really here._

_**scuttling gets closer**_

_Me:*getting nervous* Guys? Stop this right now. _

_**lights go out**_

_Me: Aw geez this isn't a prank, is it? Why is it always me? Blowhole what do you want with me?_

_Voice behind me:__*****__chuckles* Same thing I want from Tyler in your story. _

_Me:* freezes* You're not talking about dating are you?_

_Blowhole: That's exactly what I'm talking about._

_**Crash**_

_**Blowhole disappears with his lobsters and Cowtails**_

_Penguins:*appears*_

_Skipper:*bangs head on wall* really? AGAIN?!_

_Private: Well you guys know what to do...in order to get Cowtails back, we need five reviews!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Omg! I'm so happy! I got five reviews only like, two hours after I posted Chapter 14! That's amazing! Well now, obviously, I am going to give you...cheese! Oops, sorry, read the cue card wrong... O.O I read it right...Skipper!_

_Skipper: Heheh..._

_Me: Excuse me while I punish Skipper._

_Skipper: NOT THE CAT AGAIN!_

_Me: Oh yeah, and this chapter was inspired by an AMAZING idea by 611 – L! Well not really...more like this one and the next one...most of it is in the next chapter. But I'll update it as quick as possible because it's AWESOME! Thanks 611 – L! _

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Date**

**Tyler POV**

Skipper and I began walking to the park. We walked in silence for a minute before he spoke,"I really do think you look good in a dress. I'm not just saying that." I smiled,"Thanks, I was just a little nervous about this..." We kept walking, until Julien and his crew came bouncing our way. I rolled my eyes,"Perfect night huh? Why is it always me?" Skipper chuckled.

Julien walked up. "Eh, why is the pretty human teeny weenie now? Eh, no matter, my queen looks almost as amazing as I! Are you finally ready for our wedding?" I scoffed,"Please, the only teeny weenie around here is on you. Now get YOUR teeny weenie out of our way!" Skipper was holding in laughs as we walked by, leaving Mort and Maurice laughing at a shocked looking Julien. I looked at Skipper as we rounded a corner. He laughed,"Teeny weenie! Ha!"

I looked away, shaking my head, when I felt something fluffy on my back. I turned to the other side to see Julien, with a crooked smile on his face. I squealed and stumbled towards Skipper, who caught me around the waist. "Just go away!"I said. Maurice started dragging Julien by the tail. "Julien, considering last time, I think it best for you to leave them be right now..." He was dragged off, and I sighed in relief, until I noticed one thing...Skipper's flipper hadn't left my waist.

Inside, my stomach flipped and flopped. I was super happy. I glanced at him and he was smiling. I smiled too, and we walked in silence to the park. When we got there, my jaw dropped. It was beautiful! There were lights hung in all the trees so it lit up the night, even though it wasn't really that dark yet. There was a table in the middle, with a candle as the centerpiece.

I didn't even notice it was time to sit down until I bumped the chair. I sat down, with Skipper across from me, and looked around more, a wonderstruck look on my face. Skipper asked,"You like it?" I nodded slowly, coming back down to Earth. We ate dinner, which was delicious. We talked and told funny jokes to each other, becoming less awkward and more comfortable the whole time.

* * *

As it got darker, Skipper said,"Well, I had a lot of different things planned, so why don't we do the next one?" I nodded,"Sure! What is it?" He replied simply,"Whatever movie you want to see that's playing tonight." I stood, shocked, before remembering what the girls and I had planned to see before this whole thing began. "EEEE! I totally know what we should see!"

He chuckled. "We should see Tales of Demons and Woe! It's supposed to be super scary! I love watching scary movies because I never get scared! I wanna see if this one is scary to me!" He grabbed my hand. "Shall we be off then, m'lady?"he said in a fake British accent. "We shall, my good man,"I replied, walking with him.

After a while of walking in silence, I got an idea. I began skipping like in the Wizard Of Oz.

"Weeeeee're off to see a movie, the awesomest movie of all!

If ever a movie, or pic there was,

this movie is obviously one because,

because because because because because!

because of evilness the character does!

We're off to see a movie, the awesomest movie of all!"

I stopped skipping when I noticed Skipper laughing his head off. "What?"I asked. He chuckled, "You're just adorable." My jaw dropped,"I'm not adorable!" He tickled my side and I squealed, wiggling away. "Yes you are! And apparently, very ticklish!" He got a devious smirk on his face. I froze,"Oh crap." He began chasing me all over the park, trying to tickle me. I ran as fast as I could, but he cheated and slid on his stomach. I was tackled to the ground and tickled mercilessly. "AHH! SKIPPER STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hard and tried to wiggle out of his grip. He tickled me and we rolled around, laughing, movie plans forgotten. Soon he laid down on the grass next to me. I sighed.

I felt Skipper take my hand and my head spun. This was the best night ever! "Hey Skipper? Why don't we just head back to the HQ and skip the movie? We can watch one there since it's really late...and dark." Skipper raises an "eyebrow." "Scared?" I scoff. "Psht. No. Just uh...Let's just go!" I grab his flipper and stomp toward the zoo, with him laughing the whole way.

* * *

When we get back to the HQ, he takes off the bow tie and lets me change into some sweatpants and a T-shirt to be comfortable. When we sat in front of the TV, he was still laughing. "Would you stop laughing? I'm not afraid of anything!" He snorted,"Yeah, except the dark." I looked down,"The only reason I wanted to come home early was because I don't like to be outside the HQ when it's dark. I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of what might happen outside WHEN it's dark..." He stopped laughing. "What are you afraid that will happen?"

"That Blowhole will get me again..." Skipper sighed and put his flipper around me. "He doesn't like you anymore. He's not gonna bother you as long as we're here." I sighed,"I know. But while I was waiting...you don't know what happened during those two hours..." Skipper said,"I noticed when he came to the HQ you were pretty spooked...not your usual self. What did he do that was that bad?" I looked at him, giving him a look that says by now he should know. His eyes went wide,"He didn't-" I nodded, cutting him off. His surprised face turned angry. "I'm gonna kill that son of a-" "Skipper no. Just leave it alone. I told you what I'm afraid of. Now you know."

He let me lean on him and he rubbed my back. "I know. And I won't let it happen again." I smiled,"Now how about that movie?"

_I bet you all didn't see that coming! Ha! How sweet! Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was SO hard to write! And what I said about 611 – L's ideas? It's coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Any questions? You can review! _

_Private: I have a question...I don't undahstand what Blowhole did to Tylah..did he hit her or something?_

_Me: O.O Skipper I think Private needs the talk..._

_Skipper: Kowalski?*runs*_

_Kowalski: um, Rico?*runs also*_

_Rico: Cowtails tell you!*runs*_

_Me: you guys suckk!*to readers* REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Well! I'm finally back to focus on this story! Sorry I haven't really been working on the stories much...I've been really sick the past few days. And a certain penguin wasn't much help. _

_Skipper: what? It was funny! _

_Me: I couldn't breathe!_

_Skipper: Exactly! _

_Me: Grrrrr..._

_Private:*grabs Kowalski and Rico* TAKE COVAH!*hides*_

_Me: I'LL TEACH YOU SKIPPER! _

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Capture**

**Tyler POV**

Skipper and I were watching a movie, and having a great time. There was a really funny part where we both laughed really hard. Only, I couldn't stop. I collapsed back on the floor, laughing. He laughed AT me. When the movie was over, we put in another one. I didn't let him see what it was though. It was Happy Feet. When he saw all the penguins dancing, his face was indescribable. It was hilarious!

I sighed,"Tonight was amazing, Skipper." He nodded,"Definitely. You never really did tell me about your family though." I leaned back and thought about what to say. "Well...I'm the exact copy of my mom. She's crazy and funny, just like me. I get the boyish part and the smarts from my dad, but I don't look anything like him. I get my looks and personality from my mom. I had two little brothers...one was ten, and one was four months old. The ten year old was named Colton, and the four month old was named Jimmy. I never thought I'd miss Colton...He was a pain in the butt most of the time. Colton played basketball with me and played football, but he never got grades as good as mine. We're a real redneck type family, the names and the way I talk certainly shows it, but if you ever met them..." I sighed, thinking about how great I had it in Arkansas with my family.

Skipper had been totally silent the whole time. He sighed,"You miss your family, don't you?" I nodded, staying quiet. Then we heard an all too familiar voice on our TV,"You miss your family, do you, hyooman?" We looked toward the TV to see Blowhole. Shocker. "What do you want now, Blowface?"I said. He looked irritated for a moment before smirking again.

"I've finally figured out a way to get to you, Tyler! I've got your friends, and you won't be able to resist rescuing them!" I freaked out,"You have Leah, Willy and Rocky?!" He looked confused for a moment. "No, no, who are they? I have the penguins." I sighed in relief as he turned off the TV. "Well that'll be simple then. Man, I freaked out for a second." Skipper put his hands on his hips and said,"Well what makes your friends more important than my team?" I said,"Well, you guys have been captured by Blowhole before, so there's really nothing he can do to you guys...however, my friends are girls, so he could repeat what he did to me. Plus, they wouldn't even be their normal selves, because they would still be totally shocked that you're all real."

He nodded and we headed out of the HQ. When we finally got to Blowhole's lair, we snuck in through the vents. After a long time of crawling around, I finally heard a familiar voice. "Kowalski what are we going to do?! Skippah and Tylah probably don't even know we're here!" I also heard the reply,"Private, CALM DOWN! They know we're here, Blowhole called them a few minutes ago. I'm 67.8 percent sure they're already on they're way." I tracked the sound of the voice down the vents until we were right above it. Skipper kicked it out and hopped down, followed by me. Private, Kowalski, and Rico were all in a big cage. Private was overjoyed,"Skippah! Tylah! I knew you would come!"

He was smacked on the head by Kowalski soon after. I raised my eyebrows,"I heard you saying 'they probably don't even know we're here!'" He giggled nervously and Skipper and I continued to look around. "So what's his evil plan this time?"I asked. Kowalski tapped his flippers together. "Something about you making the "pen-goo-ins" stronger, getting rid of you once and for all, and stuff..." Skipper turned to look at me, but he glared as his eyes focused on something over my head. The same familiar voice growled,"Exactly, Kowalski, thanks for ruining the surprise." I turned around, only to be grabbed and put in a small plexi-glass box. "Ha! Now I get to kill you, so the pen-goo-ins won't have their special weapon anymore!"

_Cliffhanger! Ha, I'm evil. Not really, though! _

_Penguins: ?*gets trapped in cages*_

_Skipper: What the-?! Cowtails! _

_Me: Guys!*tries to catch them before the cages leave**fails* Darn it! Who will help me save the penguins?! First reviewer, of course! HELP ME SAVE THEM!_


End file.
